


Avalon Group Chats

by SkySophes



Series: Tales of Avalon Snippets [1]
Category: Original Work, Tales of Avalon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Modern AU, Multi, chat fic, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySophes/pseuds/SkySophes
Summary: Tales of Avalon Modern AUWhat is TOA?Original Story made by me, inspired by an MC Roleplay. Not written, but fully planned out.Instead of writing the actual Story I will proceed to make anything but that.Including this Chat Fic.Enjoy
Relationships: Cassidy Ryler/Joyce Hawkins (TOA), Everyone & Everyone really - Relationship, Sky Ryler & Cassidy Ryler (TOA)
Series: Tales of Avalon Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180604





	1. Hynarius Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Teachers:  
> Sky Ryler ; Sports, English & Chemistry
> 
> Aston Wolfee ; Geography & Social Studies
> 
> Thanatos ; History
> 
> Miss Necryze ; Religion
> 
> Students:  
> 6th: Amber Reed, Rylie
> 
> 9th: Jake, Newt Necryze
> 
> 10th: Mirko Fear, Thomas, Sirion
> 
> 11th: Yuki Yunix, ozu Hunter, Cassidy Ryler

Yuki created the goup Chat "Hynarius Gang"

Yuki added two Members.

ozu: A Chat Just with us and our teacher?

Yuki: Yeah, Why Not? I mean, we've been getting all the extra classes.

ozu: okay... And Why Hynarius Gang? 

Yuki: idk, couldn't think of anything Else.

Miss Ryler changed her Name to Bad Ass

Bad Ass: Did you do your Homework?

ozu: this was a Bad Idea.

Yuki: WE HAD HOMEWORK!?!

Bad Ass: Yes.

Yuki: what was it?

Bad Ass: Three Page Essay about your Favorite teacher.

ozu: is there a Wikipedia about Mister Wolfee tho?

Yuki: Ooo-

Bad Ass: No.

ozu: Then how am I supposed to write it?

Bad Ass: Theres one about me.

ozu: yeah but the Essay is supposed to be about our FAVORITE teacher.

Yuki: OOOOO

Bad Ass has left the chat


	2. Responsible Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirion created the Group "Responsible Adults."
> 
> Sirion added 6 Members.

Sirion created the Group "Responsible Adults."

Sirion added 6 Members.

Cassidy: Responsible doesnt really fit with ozu in a group.

ozu: fuck you.

Cassidy: already did.

Sirion Made 6 Members to Admins

Yuki: Mistake

Sirion: Why?

Cassidy changed ozu's Nickname to Piss

Piss: What you can do I can do better.

Piss changed Cassidy's Nickname to Salt

Salt: Thats fair.

Mirko: Heeyyyy

Yuki: Hi.

Piss: Why is He Here?

Salt: Why are you Here?

Piss: Touché.

Piss changed Thomas Name to Drunktard.

Drunktard: Cheers.

Sirion: Why don't you Change your Name ozu?

Piss: because then Cassidy will come Up with Something worse.

Yuki: Facts.

Salt: Tru

Sirion: Should I add someone who is actually responsible?

Yuki: Yes please.

Sirion added AnimalLover69 to the Chat

Salt: Whomst

Sirion: Amber

Piss: isnt she Like... 6?

AnimalLover69: I am 12.

Sirion: also the Most responsible of all of us here.

Salt: Uhu.. thats why 69 is in her Name?

AnimalLover69: doesnt everybody have it in their Name?

Piss: No 

Salt: Do you even know what those Numbers mean?

AnimalLover69: No, Why?

Sirion: don't Tell her. She's too innocent.

Salt: PROTECT THA CHILD

Piss changed AnimalLover69's Nickname to AnimalLover

Yuki: MUST PROTECCT

AnimalLover: ???

AnimalLover: Imma Google.

Sirion: DONT

Salt: Omg. 

AnimalLover: I don't understand.

Yuki: almost lost your innocents there.

AnimalLover: Why is everybody Admin except for me tho?

Sirion: Oh right, sorry!

Sirion Made AnimalLover to an Admin

AnimalLover: Mistake.

AnimalLover removed Admin from 6 Members

AnimalLover: I have the Power now.

Yuki: omg

Sirion: Amber No!

Piss: We have been fooled by her innocents

Salt: I am so proud I'm fucking crying.

AnimalLover: Please watch your language.

Salt: My Bad.

AnimalLover: Bow motherfuckers.


	3. Teacher's of Ayrith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aston Wolfee created a Group Chat "Teacher's of Ayrith."
> 
> Aston Wolfee added 3 Members

Aston Wolfee created a Group Chat "Teacher's of Ayrith."

Aston Wolfee added 3 Members

Sky Ryler left the Chat

Thanatos left the Chat

Necryze left the Chat


	4. Talk Things Out god damnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki created a Chat "Talk Things Out god damit."
> 
> Yuki added 2 Members

Yuki created a Chat "Talk Things Out god damit."

Yuki added 2 Members

Yuki: do it. 

Cassidy: No.

Cassidy left the Chat

Yuki added Cassidy to the Chat

Cassidy left the Chat

Yuki added Cassidy to the Chat

Yuki: Could you Please Just Talk it Out Like normal people?

Cassidy: Well then its good that I'm Not normal.

Yuki: Please. 

Cassidy: Why do you Care so much?

Yuki: Because the tension in the classroom is stressing. Me. Out.

Sky: Aight. I'm Here.

Cassidy: OH but arent you busy?

Sky: No, i have a 20min Break.

Cassidy: oh wow, Applause Applause, 20min time to Talk to her Daughter. I think thats a new record.

Sky: Cassidy Please. I don't Like If either that we cant get along.

Cassidy: Oh really? Well you don't really do anything against now either, do you?

Sky: I have the Most classes to Teach, I have a Lot of Work to do.

Cassidy: since when was Work an excuse in our Family 

Sky: Listen, we can Talk about this at Home.

Cassidy: Oh No, I don't think so.

Cassidy: in fact, I'll Drive Home right now and Pack my Things. Yuki, you better be Home.

Yuki: I still have class??

Cassidy: are your Keys under the door matt?

Yuki:...

Yuki: noooo

Cassidy: aight. C U at home.

Sky: you have classes too Cassidy.

Cassidy: great priorities Miss Ryler.

Sky: Cassidy I am trying to Help you.

Sky: Cassidy?

Sky: hello?


	5. Ayrith Students and Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki created a Chat "Ayrith Students and Teachers"
> 
> Yuki added 14 Members

Yuki created a Chat "Ayrith Students and Teachers"

Yuki added 14 Members

Yuki: Helloo peoples. Just wanted a chat with everyone :3

Cassidy: awkward

AnimalLover: Give me Admin

Yuki: no.

AnimalLover: ):

Sirion: don't be sad! You're still the admin in the Responsible Adults chat!

Wolfee: Responsible Adults?

Cassidy: Yeah I know, doesn't really make sense.

ozu: Slightly.

Newt: Hellloooo :D

Mirko: haiii

Cassidy: Byeee

Sirion: Hi

ozu: sup

Newt: So is this a channel for school announcements?

Yuki: Nope, just general chat with all of your fellow Students and Teachers!

Yuki: well.... not all Students. But the ones who know and love each other!

Cassidy: Then I am not right here.

ozu: True, kick Cassidy please.

Sky added 1 Member

Sky: Exchange student. Please welcome her with open arms.

ozu: Whomst

HAWK: Hello :D

AnimalLover: Welcome!

Cassidy: To hell.

Sirion: No-

HAWK: UwU

Wolfee: OwO

Yuki: I see, they are connecting already.

Newt: From where do you come?

HAWK: From a small village near of the Border from Avalon.

Newt: Cooool

Sirion: He was an exchange Student too, but he moved her a few months later.

Necryze: WE moved here.

Cassidy: NO one asked.

Necryze: Have a little respect, Ryler. Your mother can see this chat too.

Cassidy: And?

Sky: And?

Necyze: ....

Yuki: lmao

HAWK: Two Students have Teachers as parents here? 

Yuki: Yeah. Sucks

Cassidy: Yes.

Newt: Yes.

Jake: Hello.

Thanatos: Classes start soon. Turn off your phones.

Sky: no

Necryze: No

Wolfee: No

ozu: the Teachers said no, so we are allowed to have our phones too, right?

Sky: Of course.

ozu: yessa.

Necryze: Newt, give me your phone.

Newt: Why? D:

Necryze: I don't want that you get distracted during class.

Newt: Nooo

Cassidy: Is he dead?

Yuki: Probably.

Necryze: He'll live. 

Necryze: For now.

HAWK: ;-;

HAWK: Interesting family dynamic here.

Yuki: Hmm.. Then you should see what happens when Sky and Cassidy walk into each other during break.

Yuki: What's your name btw?

HAWK: Joyce Hawkins.

Yuki: Nice. What grade?

HAWK: 11th.

Yuki: Coool, you're with me, ozu and Cassidy then!

HAWK: Nice :D

ozu: We have History with Thanatos now. So not rly "nice".

HAWK: He can't be that bad.

HAWK: Can one of you show me the way to the class? I'm in front of the entrance rn.

Yuki: Sure! I'll be right there.

AnimalLover: ha, we don't have classes rn.

Rylie: Don't we have English now?

AnimalLover: Do we?

Sky: Do we?

Rylie: Yes?

Sky: Shit.

Sky: I'm not @ school, you're free kids.

AnimalLover: EASY

Jake: Now that's just unfair.

Jake: We have Social Studies now.

Wolfee: I am waiting for you.

Newt: On our way.

AnimalLover: Ha, we are freee

Rylie: Yeah, wanna hang out on the school yard?

AnimalLover: YEAH

Necryze: I have free too. I will be your substitute. Come to class immediately. 

AnimalLover: D:

Cassidy: HA


	6. Ayrith Students and Teachers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayrith Students and Teachers 
> 
> AnimalLover: freedooom
> 
> Yuki: yeaahhh
> 
> Sky: Yeah!
> 
> ozu: You weren't even Here today Miss Ryler?

Ayrith Students and Teachers 

AnimalLover: freedooom

Yuki: yeaahhh

Sky: Yeah!

ozu: You weren't even Here today Miss Ryler?

Newt: lol

AnimalLover: What'cha all Up to?

Cassidy: Detention.

HAWK: Detention.

Yuki: How on earth did you get detention Joyce?

HAWK: I was with Cassidy.

Cassidy: Partners in crime.

Yuki: What did you do?

Cassidy: war crimes.

HAWK: Disrupted the class of Miss Necryze.

Yuki: Oh, Well See you in a Few weeks then.

Sirion: lmao

AnimalLover changed Sirions Name to Siri

Siri: ):

Siri: You know that I don't Like that Nickname.

AnimalLover: lmao yeah

Siri changed their Name to Sirion

ozu: Look at all those chickens.

AnimalLover: WHERE

ozu: its a vine.

AnimalLover: ?? Chickens arent vines?

Yuki: Road Work ahead

HAWK: yeah, I Sure Hope it does.

Newt: haha

Newt: Don't fuck with me. i have the Power of god and Anime on my Side.

AnimalLover: I am so confused.

Rylie: uncultered

Rylie: It's wednesday my dudes.

Yuki: AAAAAAAAA

AnimalLover: It's Friday???

Cassidy: Guys Stop, You're confusing the child.

ozu: No, we are teaching the child.

Sky: Say WHO want Lasagna

Cassidy: No-

Yuki: WHO want lasagn-AHH

Cassidy: don't encourage her.

ozu: We'll be right back-

Rylie: ITS A BANANANA, NEXT TO A BANANANA!

HAWK: I have No Soul, have a nice day!

Thanatos: i don't have one either.

Wolfee changed their Name to Except Physical, I'm a Wolf.

Except Physical, I'm a Wolf: is this too long?

Cassidy: Yes.

Except Physical, I'm a Wolf, changed their Name to Look at this Graph.

Look at this Graph: better?

Cassidy: Better.


End file.
